All Against One
by Nightflower137
Summary: It's the final Hunger Games. Everyone has powers of different elements, and is allowed to use them in the games. Destiny is reaped, and there is no volunteering allowed, as her worst enemy, Andrew is reaped, leaving her boyfriend Blaine worried sick. Without her boyfriend to protect her, she must face everyone and everything alone. But when facing Andrew, she may not go back home.
1. Chapter 1

I stand in the crowd of wizard females. The sun beating down on my pale skin. My heart is racing, my hands are shaking.

I try to control my fear, and not show it, but it was impossible at this moment. My blue eyes scan the crowd of girls, Rylee beside me as she is looking at the ground twiddling her fingers nervously as a single clear tear trailed down her cheek.

I put an arm around her comfortingly her light blue eyes showing fear, as I peak out from the crowd of girls. Seeing Blaine, his eyes glaring at the stage as his expression showed anger and annoyance. This is one of those times when you don't mess with him. usually hes kind, funny and humorous, but then there's times when he's pissed, annoyed, and so on...

I like him better when he's nice, but right now i couldn't blame him. Kyle standing beside him, his expression also showed annoyance, sort of reading 'This is bull crap' but in the other word. But their expressions also showed worry, probably for me and Rylee. Sweat beaded on my forehead as i wiped my hand against it, letting out a sigh.

All these people were wizards of wizard city we all had powers, and could use them during the Hunger Games. But this wasn't just the Hunger Games. It was the FINAL Hunger Games. Yes, Final. No more after this one. Nada. Fear showed on several wizard faces, other faces showed relief, and some both. I don't know why relief, but I'm guessing because this is the final Hunger Games.

We were all hoping not to be picked, from the reaping. But that's normal, who wants to be picked? That's just suicide but being killed in a sort of way.

I can feel the sun beating against my dark brown hair, it hurt a little from standing here for so long, I swear my hair would burn off. Looking up at the stage ahead, I see the leader come up on it as all the wizards remain silent.

I hear Blaine grunt all the way over here, and I was a good distance from him. He's scary when he's angry..

"Hello, Wizards. Boys and Girls, welcome all to the final Hunger Games!" She said enthusiastically.

Her eye color was unclear from this distance, but her hair, white? I couldnt tell. All I know was she was UGLY. Eh what am I saying, all the leaders of Hunger Games are ugly. They really need to cool down with the make up.

Both crowds remained silent, as they all exchanged glances. Knowing soon it will be the picking. I was nervous for this, very nervous.

"Now, boys and girls. Using powers, is allowed in these games." She said with a smile.

Thank GOD. At least that was a good thing out of all this. But the next thing she said, made me nervous once more.

"But, volunteering on the other hand.. is NOT allowed. This is the final Hunger Games, who ever picks, goes. No exceptions."

I feel Rylee shake under my arm, I gently pulled her close to me, comforting her. I see Blaine look over at me, his expression gentle as I look over, my eyes showing fear and worry. Although his expression was gentle, he was still angered and annoyed about the whole idea.

"Well, without further or do. Lets get to the picking. First, the girls. Lets see who the special female is." She said as she slowly stuck her hand into the bowl.

I shake slightly, seeing her hand in the bowl. 'Please don't pick my name, please don't pick my name!' i repeat in my mind.

Her hand grasp on a small piece of paper as she takes it out. My heart slowly begins to race, looking at the paper, I had a strong feeling it was my name. A really strong feeling i cant explain. I just hoped for the best.

"Destiny Bluesong." The woman announces with a smile.

My eyes widen as my heart stops. My face goes completely pale, as my mouth is gaped a bit. Rylee look up at me with worry.

"Where are you dear?" she says.

All the girl wizards turn, looking at me. I gulp as I slowly step out of the girls, walking down the isle, my eyes in fear. Looking over at Blaine, he had a pissed off face, it looked like he was about to kill everyone in this crowd. His expression also showed worry, really worried. I shake my head, knowing what he was thinking, hoping he'd get picked.

"come on don't be shy." the woman says as she gestures my up the stage.

Don't be shy? Is she kidding me? She just called my name to fight to the death! I was hoping Blaine wouldnt get picked, but a little bit of me was hoping he would.

I now stand in front of the crowd, my blue eyes teary as I shake, breathing heavily. I stare at Blaine, gosh I felt bad his expression was mixed emotions. I dont think he knew what to feel. My heart was racing and pounding it was the only thing I could hear out of the silence.

"Now the gentlemen." the woman says as she sticks her hand in the other bowl.

I stay silent as I scan the crowd, my hands shaking. I watch as the pulls out another small peice of paper.

"Andrew Jordan."

My heart races more, as I see Andrew step out of the crowd walking down the isle with confidence no fear whats so ever. Andrew. My worst enemy. He always tried hurting me when Blaine wasnt around, but it never worked. he hates my guts. His jet black hair, and brown eyes stood on the other side of the woman. He glares at me with a snicker. I frown in fear as i stare back at the crowd.

"Tributes of district 2 of the final Hunger Games!" she says and she takes both our arms raising them in the air.

I'm staring at my feet. holding back tears, as my heart is pounding. I wouldn't survive this, I know it. Definitely not without Blaine.

Andrew and I both start heading to the doors as I look at the ground.

"DESTINY!" I hear Blaine yell at i raise my head looking over.

He's trying to push his way through guards as they are forcibly pushing him back.

"BLAINE!" I scream, as I try to escape but guards grab onto my shoulders.

I fight trying to break free. "Blaine!" I scream, with a sob. As I'm being pulled toward the doors.

"Destiny!" Blaine yells once more, trying to break through the guards, but stops worry in his eyes, as I'm squirming and kicking.

Catching on more glance of Blaine his expression was hurt, and worry. Tears stream down my face as the doors close blocking my view of Blaine for the last time and the start of the fight to my death, that I must win. For Blaine.


	2. Chapter 2

The trees and city buildings whipped by as I look out the window of the train. A tear slowly fell from my eye as it slid down my cheek, seeing my city disappearing out of my sight. The city I lived in with Blaine, Kyle, and Rylee. I didn't want to go to the Hunger Games, I just wanted this train to stop and be held in Blaine protective arms. I just wanted this train to be fake, these Hunger Games to be fake, everything right in this moment, fake. But it was real, not a dream, not a thought. Real. I was chosen to fight to the death, and that was that. There was nothing left to it, I was facing this I had no other choice.

Andrew was on the other side of the isle in the middle of the train, just staring at me with a snicker. I knew what he was thinking, and I wasn't going to deal with it. I turn my focus over at him, giving him a dirty look that sort of read 'Bother me and you will regret it'. I then whipped my attention back out the window, as my brown hair sort of swiped my face from whipping it. My reflection shows, my blue eyes dull and watery, my face a bit red from crying. I just wanted to go home. I slowly turn my focus to the front of me, my hands in my lap, twiddling my fingers slowly. My hair was covering most of my face as I was looking downward. Good, I dont want that Andrew staring at me, or know that he was staring at me. He was planning on hurting me, and the Hunger Games was his chance. Bigger than a chance. A chance to kill me.

Rylee was probably crying into Kyle, Kyle holding her comfortingly. Blaine, I don't know how he is acting about this. All I know is, one. Hes worried sick about me and 2. He was Pissed off. I hear Andrew rise from his seat, as I narrow my eyes grunting to myself. I can hear his footsteps head toward me, as I don't look over. Of course, every chance he gets he bothers me, bringing down my self esteem. And what perfect time to do it, than when i'm depressed, pissed off, scared and overwhelmed right? Of course, because that's how Andrew is. A jerk, that has nothing better to do with his life, but pick on a girl named Destiny Bluesong. My eyes start to flare, knowing his presence was here. His presence along just makes me want to punch someone or something, what ever is in my sight. Maybe I should put him in my sight, I'll be able to punch him in the face, just like he deserves and it will feel good to. That's for sure.

"So, Destiny, your stuck with me for a couple of days, hmm?" He says with a chuckle, a really annoying chuckle.

I stay silent, ignoring him as I pull my hair over my face. Can't he see I don't want to deal with him, like always? That's what he likes most, knowing I don't like something, so he can do it just to get on my nerves. I have to act like it doesn't bother me, but it's so hard because even him being here, is what I don't like.

"Not talking?" He says with a mischievous smirk.

I punch the table in response, grinding my teeth.

"Feisty today. Better keep that, you'll need it for the Hunger Games." He says as he steps closer.

That's it, I couldn't hold my anger anymore. I whip my attention over at him, as my hair swept to my back once more. My eyes were no longer teary, but full of anger as they glared at him.

"No. Andrew shut the heck up. Because I'm not dealing with you right now." I say flatly.

"Yeah, 'not right now' but you will." He snickered.

"You're right Andrew. I will, and you will regret everything yo ever said or did to me."

"Destiny, we both know you're going to die." He says putting a hand on my shoulder.

I slap his hand off my shoulder, snarling.

"Don't even touch me, you bastard!" I snap.

"Well, it's the truth. Everyone knows what you are. and Everyone will go against you. You are a threat to all of us in the Hunger Games."

"Everyone is against everyone." I say narrowing my eyes.

"Is that so?" Andrew snickered. "We'll see about that."

"Andrew, just leave me alone." I say as I look away.

What I am? I'm a prophecy wizard. I have more power abilities than everyone else, and I'll release them in the games.

"You know I'm right. and without Blaine here.. there's no one to save you or protect you."

That sentence made the tears come back, I wish Blaine were here instead of Andrew. I'd be in his arms right now, my head rested on his chest as he held me close to him, hearing his strong comforting heartbeat beating in his chest. Gosh, I can hear it now like he was here. But he wasn't.

"Aww, dont cry Destiny. We all know it was meant to be." He smiled.

That was it, I pushed my hands on the table as I stood up. Stepping away from the table, I face him.

"Do you really have nothing better to do!?" I snap.

"Oh, Destiny-"

"Oh, nothing! You think you can just, come up to me anytime you want, bring down my self esteem, say I cant do anything. Because I can do anything in my life. because its my life. but you? you just decide to pick on a girl instead of actually doing something with your life. So I wouldn't be talking. Shut up, and just go away." I growl.

"What life do you have?"

"The one i'm living. Obviously."

"The one your living right now, but soon. It will be gone, by me."

I narrow my eyes as I shove him in warning.

"Listen to me, very carefully. You touch me, you hurt me. You kill me. You do ANYTHING to me. Just remember, Blaine is watching. I may lose, I may win. But, If you kill me, you win.. just remember. Blaine WILL hunt you down, and KILL you. In Vengeance." I say threateningly, and in a serious tone, as I sit back down looking out the window.

"I'd like to see Blaine try." Andrew says with a snicker. "Because Destiny, your already dying."


End file.
